Stevie (Good Morning, Miss Bliss)
Colleen Morton (better known by her stage name of "Stevie") is a minor guest star character from the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." She was dropped, and never appeared on the rebooted version of the show, which was the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell." About her Stevie is a 17-year-old pop singer who is a former student at J.F.K. Middle School and she gives her final concert on the stage her career was launched from: the middle school stage in the auditorium, where she wants to sing to one special student. She is giving up stardom because she has decided to go to college at Notre Dame, so she can concentrate on wanting to go there, since she got accepted. She does not worry about her music career, since it’s the last time she will ever play, because she can’t sing while she’s in college because the Catholic nuns at Notre Dame has would totally be furious with her for it. Her message to the world is that singing isn’t everything and a college education is really important, where she is basically saying that even though she is successful and makes millions of dollars, she will feel worthless if she doesn’t get a college education. One of the current junior high school students, 14-year-old Zack Morris, makes a bet with his friends that he can get to kiss Stevie, and starts a scheme that leads her to believe he is dying, so that she will choose to sing to him. Stevie does choose Zack, but when Zack is caught in his lie by his teacher, Miss Bliss, who tells Zack that Mr. Belding showed her the note from the doctor and tells Zack that she knows a cure for his condition and has him hop on one leg with his arms in the air while he clucks like a chicken. As a result of this, Zack's friend Samuel "Screech" Powers is given the chance to have Stevie sing to him. Zack feels bad about what he has done, so he goes to Miss Bliss's house to apologize, and meets Colleen, who is actually Stevie without her rock star get-up on. After talking to her for awhile and confessing about his bet, Zack is rewarded with a hot and sexy closed mouth kiss from Colleen. A little while later, Zack leaves Miss Bliss's house not knowing he has actually kissed Stevie! The next day after Stevie sings to Screech, Zack tells her what an amazing job with her song, she tells him that all her friends call her Colleen. Realizing that he did actually kiss Stevie the night before, Zack tries to tell his friends that he actually won the bet, only to get frustrated that they don’t believe him. Trivia The dual Hannah Montana-ish role of Colleen Morton/Stevie, a rock star by night and college-bound teen by day, was portrayed by an unknown actress named Suzanne Tara. Hollywood didn't quite think her looks matched her acting abilities because she is a fleeting beauty with nothing else to objectively offer, and disappeared off the face of the map after a handful of appearances. 1) Jaimy in "Deadly Prey," a 1980s movie. In one scene, she calls her dad, who used to be a cop, because she saw her husband abducted. Later, she holds a very fake gun, but her "hero" husband doesn't let her keep it, despite abandoning her in a grassy cave, and he uses the fake gun on her, so she dies a terrible way. 2) Lisa Wax in an episode of "Freddy's Nightmares" called "Do You Know Where Your Kids Are?" She is the lead role, who agrees to swap babysitting duties with her friend, Heidi as a favour. Lisa begins as a nice little babysitter, and she discovers that a relative who's locked in the family's cellar wants revenge - even invading her dreams to get it, but it ends with her, a dirty reject, killed by her own psycho mother. 3) A small role in the pilot for the "Ferris Bueller" television series, with the lone appearance as "Surfer Girl." She doesn't look very "surfer," but does say "rad", which explains her character's name. 4) Two episodes of "Doogie Houser, M.D.", one is as a candystriper named Dayna, who seems to be a distraction for Doogie from his lady-problem Wanda, in "Lonesome Doog." The other is as a date gone bad, who wants to sing madrigals after dinner, in "Doogstruck." 5) The role of Tammy in an episode of HBO's "Dream On.", which was another brief appearance. She's that type of girl that is always up for doing whatever you'd like to do, just nothing that you've listed. At one point she asks, "What do you do with all these books?" The gallery of pictures Mylo and Stevie.png Miss Bliss and Colleen.png Zack and Colleen.png Colleen Morton and Zack Morris.png Colleen Morton.png Stevie (Good Morning, Miss Bliss) 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters